Love Is Not A Victory March
by Iscariotxx
Summary: The Sequel to 'We Go On Pretending'. A year has gone and adulthood has thrown our heroes for a loop. What happens when Nonna returns to fulfill her promise to travel with Marinette? Is a new friend a veiled threat? Will someone's sudden change of heart change everything? Was their love cursed from the start? Relationships have speedbumps, but these feel like mountains.


((Yes, I promise this is the right Story - just stick with me here, okay?))

Sunlight peeked through the leaves of the bright green canopy. The spring air was warm and sweet with blooming flowers. The water of the pool was cool on her feet and legs, the hem of her skirt floating about her as she stood unmoving. This was where she liked it best, still, calm, alone. Well, almost alone. The movements were quick, practiced, precise. The blades met with a satisfying metallic, 'clink' as they held there, a moment frozen in time. Blue eyes met green as their faces stopped inches from the other.

They matched grins as they both lowered their weapons, sheathing them again. He bowed deeply, "My lady. I am pleased to find you to be as on guard as ever."

"Around you, always."

She moved forward, closing the space between them, arms slipping around his shoulders, her fingers lacing in his blonde hair. He caressed her cheek, pushing her dark hair behind her ear. They kissed as she moved into him. They were passionate and yet tender. He held her closely, clutching the fabric of her dress draped across her back. "Princess..."

She laughed lightly as they parted, resting her forehead against his. "Captain."

He made a face, "Do not, that is my least favorite name."

"Oh? I would have thought you would be pleased to be both Captain of my Guard and my Heart."

"In that case, I will yield. I shall be your Captain," He placed a quick, sweet kiss on her pink lips, "Always."

With one swift movement, he scooped her up into his arms, "Adan!"

She gasped and laughed in shock. He spun her about as he took her away from the water, laughing together as they moved. He carefully, fell back to sit, holding her smaller frame in his arms, lying back and letting her fall gently so his side. They laid in the grass, contentedly gazing at the other. She traced his jawline with a finger, he took hold of her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"I do not think I could ever be as happy as this with anything else."

"Nor I."

"I love you, Adan."

"And I, you. You command my very heart and soul, Maeve."

"I demand nothing less, my Captain."

X X X

"Happy Anniversary."

Marinette took hold of the rose being offered to her, "Happy Anniversary."

It was hard to believe it had already been a year since the situation with the Akuma Hypno, since they had discovered each other's identities. Time had flown, graduation, summer, beginning design school. It seemed forever ago, and yet, at the same time, only an instant. Hawkmoth had been laying low as of late, which of course rose every suspicion, but the heroes were glad for a break no matter how short-lived. Tonight, it had afforded them a rare chance to actually go out on a date. Adrien had brought her to one of his favorite spots, nothing super fancy by any means, but a place he had enjoyed coming with his Mother. It was nice to make happy memories there once again.

Adrien held her hand on the table top, gazing lovingly as she unloaded everything about her day. The classes, getting back and forth between that side of town and home, her classmates. He listened intently, letting her vent as much as she needed. She was everything to him, and he was so pleased to have someone that he could have this sort of discourse with. Someone who wanted to be open with him, and someone he could be every bit as open with.

"We have to submit ideas for our final project, for our line, next week. I'm not anywhere close to ready." She sighed and he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "At least Étienne says the bare bones of my idea has a lot of potential."

"And Étienne is the Professor's assistant, right?"

"Yes, which is good - right? I mean, especially if he's helping to grade."

"The line is going to be amazing. Everything you've made is stunning - even my father thought so, and you know how hard he is to please."

It was Marinette's turn to give his hand a squeeze, "That is true." She hesitated a moment before inquiring, "Speaking of, are we ever going to tell your Father about us? It has been a year after all..."

"I - it just - there hasn't been a good time."

Marinette didn't push it and Adrien didn't offer anything more. In the past year the two of them had come to know just about everything there was to know about the other. She had been heartbroken to find out just how lonely Adrien truly was, how isolated. Though, honestly, it made sense of the whole Chloe friendship. His entire story put Chat Noir into a perspective that had also made sense, and it made her care for both sides of him so much more. Sure, they had issues with her being far too overprotective at times, but they had found balance. She had brought a calmness into his life, a kind of security that he had only felt when his Mother was still around. He was so grateful for her, and loved her more with everyday.

"So, assuming there's no threat to the city - next Friday, date night?"

"Actually, I can't, that's another thing I've been meaning to tell you. There's a big gala thing going on to celebrate fashion week, our Professor can't go so he gave the tickets to Étienne and told him to pick one of us students. He asked me to go so I could meet people in the industry and start making connections. I'm nervous, but excited."

Adrien stopped, a smile spread across his lips but it didn't match the pang of jealousy he now felt, "Wow, that's great Marinette."

Some guy he didn't know what taking his girlfriend out on a Friday night? To a fashion industry event, no less. That should be him. He was a part of that world. It should have been him taking her. Adrien tried to quiet his worries - the guy was a teacher after all, the entire thing should be harmless. And, in the end, the entire thing could end up being really great for Marinette, and he wanted everything for her. Everything in the industry was built upon connections, she would need them, and, regardless of his feelings, this was an invaluable opportunity. He tried again to smooth the tempest threatening inside of his head, reminding himself that these moments with her were so rare.

He paid the bill and then stood, offering a hand out to her. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Marinette smiled and accepted, placing her hand in his. The night was so similar to the one from a year ago, cool but calm. She watched him from the corner of her eye. She knew that look, the way he clenched his jaw ever so slightly. Something was bothering him, but what? She suddenly wondered if bringing up his father had gone too far. Gabriel Agreste always had a way of putting his son into a mood, which certainly hadn't improved with time. Pulling her hand gently away, she rounded on him, stopping him in his tracks. Marinette grinned, holding her trump card, "Why did the banana go to the Doctor?"

"Wha...?"

"Because he wasn't peeling well." She giggled and he couldn't help but stop and laugh lightly.

Adrien watched her for a moment, his heart swelling. She was everything he could have hoped for, difficult and frustrating as hell, but also the most precious thing he could imagine. He reached for her, pulling Marinette to him gently. "You think you're so pun-ny."

"Oh, I know I'm pun-ny."

"I love you."

X

Soooooo, I'm back a bit earlier than I anticipated because I had a minute and because this next installment just keeps coming to me XD So I outlined everything, and there will be eleven chapters to this middle section, and then everything from 'We Go On Pretending' and 'Love Is Not A Victory March' will be finished up in a third installment, 'Eye For An Eye'. Though I started off really cutesy with this one, it's gonna get pretty dark. There won't be anything graphic, but there will be violence and death, especially in the pieces from the past. I'm keeping the rating at T for now, but if I feel things start to get a bit iffy I might change it to M. I'm excited for the rest of this story - now I just have to sit down and get it all out XD

Next Time: Hawkmoth confides his plans in Nathalie. Plagg and Tikki reminisce about the past, and start to draw parallels between Adrien and Marinette and previous, ill-fated, ladybug and cat miraculous holders: Maeve and Adan. Should they be worried that history might repeat itself?


End file.
